KH: Generations
by TtRavenFan1
Summary: The next generation of weapon masters. Rae is the Keyblade bearer. When Ansem's daughter, aquaria, thinks sora killed him, she is all about her sweet revenge. Let's just say, history is beginning to repeat itself. Don't worry: Updates will come soon enoug
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Today's the day_, I thought as I awoke to my strident alarm clock. I turned it off and quickly brushed my hair. Tonight, me and my band were performing away from this island. I walked out of my room to wake up my parents. Knocking on the door, I screamed, "Come on! I need some food!" When they didn't answer, I knew I needed to do plan B again, which Jeff and I did at least once a week. "C'mon, Jeff, we need plan B again!"

After he yawned loudly, he answered, "Hold on a minute! It's 6 AM!" After a few seconds, he walked out with his bass guitar and amplifier. "C'mon."

We walked outside our parents' room and plugged in our instruments. We didn't want to go in and wake them up was because the last time we did that was four years ago, nine months before our sister was born (wink, wink). We didn't want to see any of _that_ again, obviously. "On my count: 1, 2, 3!" I said. Me and Jeff strummed our guitars at a random note once. Then I started playing "BYOB" by System of the Down. Jeff chimed in with the bass. Then we heard our mother screaming her head off, followed by dad saying, "What's wrong, Kairi?'

That was followed by, "Sora, you jackass! Jeff and Rae woke us up with guitar again!"

"Oh." During all this, Jeff and I were laughing our asses off.

Mom walked out- thankfully with clothes on- and said, "You really need to stop doing that."

"What can we say?" Jeff said. "You wouldn't get out of bed!"

Later, at breakfast, I silently got myself some pop-tarts and OJ. Not only did I need to save my voice for the performance later, but I was also having premonitions again. They always came true. I had no idea what the hell this one was about. All I knew was that it involved the Secret Place, some cave on the other side of Destiny Island, and some funny-looking creatures with bright yellow eyes. They were creepy-looking, but strangely cool, in a gothic sort of way.

The visions kept on coming in short flashes. _They will come out of a door in the Secret Place… _

There were different types, too. Most of them were about three and a half feet tall and had on this funky-looking armor. The rest of them were about two feet tall and all black. Their eyes were bright yellow and bulged out of their heads. They had two antennae popping out of their heads.

"You okay, Rae?" my mom asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I answered. Right then, Dan and Polar knocked on our door.

"Are we gonna rehearse, or what?" Polar asked.

"Yeah, we'll be right there," Jeff answered. We got up, opened the door for Polar and Dan, and went downstairs to the basement, grabbing our guitars along the way.

Polar's real name was Jen. We all just call her Polar because she has deathly pale skin, bright red eyes, and blue-white hair. All of this is _actually natural_. She and I did guitars in our band.

Dan did drums in the band. He's so hot. Sorry, but he is! He always wore his black hair in a Mohawk. He had gorgeous, brown eyes and today, he dyed his hair red. You see? What did I tell you?

Polar was my best friend. We've known each other since we were four. Well, I was four and she was five. Who cares about the damned age?

I forgot to mention this before, but Jeff and I are twins. Right now, we're fifteen. We got our red hair from our mom, but we really want our dad's brown hair. It would look so much better with our hazel eyes. We don't even know where hazel comes from- our parents' eyes are blue! Although, when we perform, I usually dye my scalp green. Jeff's hair is about shoulder-length and, somehow, layered. Mine is waist-length and flat. Pancake flat. That was the one thing I hated about my appearance. My hair, that is.

"What song should we rehearse?" asked Dan.

"'BYOB' and 'Perfect World'," Polar suggested.

"Alright then," I started off the riff for "BYOB" then everyone else came in. Jeff started screaming the incoherent words. The only phrases in the entire song that I could actually understand were "WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR?" and the part that went "everybody's going to the party have a real good time." Other than that, I had no idea how he could possibly memorize anything that incoherent. It's cool and all, I mean, I love rebellion, but it's impossible for me to sing. I usually sang lead, but we really wanted to do this song, and I, sure as hell, couldn't sing it.

After we finished up that song, we went into "Perfect World" by Simple Plan. Me and Polar were singing.

_"I Never could have seen this far,_

"_I never could have seen this coming,_

_"It seems like my world's falling apart,_

_"Why is everything so hard?_

_"I don't think that I can deal with the things you said,_

_"It just won't go away_," I sang. Then we went into the chorus, which Polar sang with me:

_"In a perfect world this could never happen, _

_"In a perfect world, you'd still be here,_

_"And it makes no sense,_

_"I could just pick up the pieces, but to you,_

_"This means nothing, nothing at all."_

We continued to rehearse for like an hour when my premonition kicked in again. I stopped playing guitar in the middle of "Pulling Teeth" and placed my hand on my throbbing head. Dan put his hand on my shoulder and asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm just having premonitions again," I answered.

"Is it good or bad?" Polar asked.

"I don't know," I honestly answered. All I knew then was that, whatever it was, it was damned creepy. But, when I saw a bunch of those creatures with broken-heart insignias on them killing people, I knew it wasn't good. "Oh, yeah, it's bad, all right."

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"I dunno, but I'll need to meditate for a while to get the whole thing. There was this huge black THING!" I said, and continued with, "Ugh. I need to go meditate. Wake me up when we need to go, if you need to." I walked out of the basement and towards my room. When I walked past my dad, he opened his mouth to ask a question. "Premonitions," I answered before he could ask the question. After all, I was psychic; I saw that question coming hours in advance.

When I got to my room, I put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on my doorknob, locked it, and resumed a lotus position on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My parents always said that I got my rebellious attitude from Riku, and that Jeff got his from Leon. If they're relatives, they sure as hell don't live here. I mean, this island's population is, what, thirty-five?

My sister's name is Kara. She's four years old, autistic, and the only one that got our dad's hair. The lucky bitch (JUST KIDDING!)._ (if youd on't know what autism means, say so in a review. it's my sister's condition)_

I had no idea why I was thinking about any of this right now; for some reason I did whenever I finished up a long-term vision.

Anyways, in my vision, I saw some of the past, and some of the future. Even with that five-hour premonition, I still had no idea what any of it meant. All I knew was that, in some way, it involved my parents. Who'd'a thought it- my parents with super-powers! But, then again, I had to have gotten it from someone, right?

When I saw the past, there was this man with tan skin, orange eyes, and waist-length white hair leading a group of the creatures from my previous visions- he called them 'Heartless'- against a fourteen-year-old boy with spiky, brown hair and sky blue eyes. It was obviously my dad because the albino man threatened him, using his name- it's not like Sora's a very common name, is it? The man introduced himself as "Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness." A little psychotic, aren't we? I get a basic run-through of an adventure with a "Key" of some sort.

Then, it switched to the future. An older- **a LOT older**- version of the white-haired man led an army of Heartless on Destiny Island. They started killing everyone, but I was pretty sure that me all my friends made it out okay. We were forced to evacuate, and we made it to Traverse Town- I know because the band's performed there before. When we got there, Jeff and I couldn't find our parents! It was so fucking freaky.

After a while, I got bored-and freaked out- with thinking about that vision. To take up time, I decided to draw one of the Heartless. I drew the one with the armor because they looked the coolest. And they seemed easier to draw. It was actually pretty accurate. The only thing I messed up was their insignia. Other than that, it was perfect. I pinned it up on my wall and went downstairs for lunch.

"How'd your vision go? My dad asked me.

I didn't answer.

"You gonna be okay? That was the longest premonition you-" Jeff was interrupted by my shut-up-or-be-killed-very-painfully face.

We boarded the Gummi ship to go to the Olympus Coliseum around 3:00 that day. We'd never performed there before, but there was a big tournament being held there and we were going to be the half-time show. We got to see the whole tournament in the front-row seats. But, it's not like people don't do stuff like that for us all the time. I don't know about Polar, Dan of Jeff, but I'd really prefer not to have elite seats because that's where all the show-off-y bastards sit all the time. I mean, who _would_ want to sit next to people who complain and brag about everything they fucking own?

The tournament itself was pretty cool. This one person kept on tripping over his own feet (Napoleon Dynamite's coming through). You could safely assume that he got his ass kicked out of the Coliseum. Everyone else got their asses kicked properly (if that makes _ANY_ sense).

After a while- I don't know how long- we were on. Polar was extremely jittery. That was probably because she and I needed to remember every song we were playing, and in what order. They all began with a guitar riff, except for "Bring Me To Life" which I wasn't even singing. We were all nervous. This was our first performance with an audience count of more than 1,000- try 9,500 more! Jeff, to no one's surprise, was the calmest. He just had a way so no one could see his nervousness. But, hey, being his twin and all, I could always tell.

"Yo, Polar," I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" she answered. She tried to sound calm, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She dyed her hair black for the performance so just the bottom fringes were her natural blue-white. I dyed my scalp green. It made us look demonic, which was awesome.

"Relax. We're gonna do this just as we practiced, okay?" I reassured her, "We'll do fine."

"Okay," she answered quickly, turning to the spectators.

"Remember: They will never notice a single mistake unless you go back to correct yourself." I reminded her.

"Thanks," Polar said, "but it's not just this performance I'm worried about. I'm worried about you. That vision you had earlier was like six hours."

"Five," I corrected her.

"Whatever," she said. "Rae, I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about anything. You know that, don't you?" She said. When I nodded, she continued, "Then tell me about your vision."

If it was possible for me to be even more frozen up, it happened. I wanted to tell her everything, but not right now. Something in my mind just stooped me from saying anything. I guess I didn't want them to be bummed out about probably dying. "I'll tell you later," I said, and quickly started playing.

We played "BYOB", "Bring Me to Life" (Polar and Jeff sang it), "Perfect World", and "Holiday." The performance went perfectly, considering that Polar was as wound up as a clock.

After the performance, we all went home. I was so tired. Jeff and I ran right up to our rooms. As soon as I got to my bedroom, I changed into my purple pajamas. I fell right on my bed and was about to fall asleep, when my dad cane in to say good night to me.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Same old, same old," I answered.

"Come on. Something funny had to have happened at some point," he answered.

"Well, we were the half-time at this big tournament. There was this dude that kept on tripping over his own feet," I said, then quickly added, "That was the only remotely funny thing that happened."

"That retard," he answered. That's what I love about my parents: they are thirty-six, but they never mentally grew up. We shared the same sense of humor (most of the time, that, is).

Then my dad noticed the picture I drew of sthe creature from my vision. "What's that?" he asked.

"Just something from my vision," I answered coolly.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, I just forgot to do something earlier," he answered, "I'll just do it tomorrow." I knew he was lying. As immature as he was, considering that he was a parent of three, he tried to never swear in front of us- just with mom. "'Night, Rae," He walked out of the room.

A half an hour later, he and mom were talking outside my bedroom. They were annoying the hell out of me. I'd been trying to fall asleep for what seemed like hours. I felt like going out there and swearing at them, but I was too tired to get up.

"You think the twins are asleep?" I heard my dad ask.

"They have to be," mom answered, "they were up all night performing."

"Good. I need to tell you something."

"Is something wrong?"

"Probably," he said. "I think I need to go seal the Keyholes again."

"Why?" she answered semi-sarcastically.

"Rae told me that she saw Heartless in her vision," he answered, "but I don't think she knows what they are."

"Oh my god," mom answered. "But, you can't just leave! What'll I tell the kids?"

"That I'm on a business trip, or something."

"We live on a deserted island, Sora. Nobody has a job except for the twins' band. And even if you did do something with them, like manager or something, they'd go with you. I mean, you could die or something!" mom started crying.

What the hell was all this? Keyholes? Heartless?

"Sora, if you're leaving, I'm leaving too," mom added.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"I survived it all before!"  
"Just barely!"

"Sora, I love you. I can't let you go alone!"

"I love you too. That's exactly why I can't let you go with me."

"But-"

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN THAT YOU ARE ONE OF THE SEVEN PRINCESSES?" dad was louder now.

"But, in that case they _can't_ kill me! They need all need princesses alive to open the final door."

"But they'll kill you after!"

Mom was a princess? Did that make Jeff, Kara, and I royalty?

"Give me one reason they have not to kill you," mom said.

"There are none," dad answered,. "If I do need to leave- which is probably the case- I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then they made out -gross!- and went to their room doing hell knows what. Then again, who really wants to know? I don't, I don't!

"Then I heard dad say one more thing: "I'll seal ours tomorrow."

"Right."

"After a few seconds, I started sending telepathic messages to Jeff. I could normally do this, but Jeff was the only one who could respond because we were twins. Twins just share that bond. _"Jeff, are you awake?"_

_"Yeah. Did you get all that?"_

_"Why else would I be sending you telepathic messages?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"Any Idea what it means?" _I asked.

_"You're the psychic one! I should be asking you that!" _he answered.

We went on for a while, but I didn't find out what any of this meant until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

To Random person: your character idea seems really cool! I think I'll make her Aquaria's older sister……

But wait a sec! If she has mondo hooker boots, then what does she wear for bottoms?

(please review with the same name if it's anonymous. If it's not anonymous, say who you are (just say random person, okay?)

Becs

PS: learn to spell (lol, )

**Chapter 3**

BANG.

That was the first thing I heard the next day. BANG. I looked at my clock. BANG. It was 3:17 AM. BANG. I pulled on my robe and ran downstairs.

"What the hell?" my mother screamed.

"Where's dad?" asked Jeff. My mother ran into my sister's room and ran out with Kara in her arms.

"Come on!" we all ran out of the house at my mother's command.

What I saw next was beyond belief. My dad- yes, MY DAD- was fighting off the Heartless-creatures- the Heartless from my vision- with a weapon that strangely resembled a key. He finished off some of the shadows, when suddenly, a black orb appeared. The orb shrank inward and the albino man from my vision appeared.

"Ansem," my dad said angrily.

"Ah, yes. The Keyblade master, I assume?" the man said. "I'll need to finish you before I do anything else." He summoned this black Heartless-guardian behind him.

"Sora!" my mother sprinted over. Ansem threw a ball of dark energy at her and she fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Jeff and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Dan and Polar rushed over. "Oh, my god," Polar said, completely mortified.

"Rae, take your sister. You four, go!" my dad exclaimed. "Go to Traverse Town and find Leon." We were still frozen. "We'll be fine! Just go!" he exclaimed.

I took Kara and Jeff, Polar, Dan, Kara, and I ran to our Gummi ship. Jeff set the auto-pilot to Traverse Town.

"What the hell was that?" Dan asked.

"It was my vision," I muttered. I intended for no one to hear, but it was kinda complete silence, so you could essentially hear a pin drop.

"What?" Jeff, Dan, and Polar exclaimed simultaneously.

"It was in my vision. I saw all this coming," I said. "I can't believe I didn't say anything," my eyes welled up with tears and my head fell into my cupped hands.

"It wasn't your fault, Rae," Dan kneeled down next to me and stroked my face. My stomach did that flip-y thing it always did when he talked to me. But this time, it was different; I'd never been touched like _that_ by a boy in my entire life! Let alone, Dan. _He must only be trying to comfort me_, I thought.

Or was he?

Suddenly, the whole ship shook violently. Kara burst out screaming; I ran over to her and tried to calm her down. The ship shook again and Kara started crying. "Shhh," I tried to comfort her.

"What's happening?" Polar asked.

"We're under attack smart, smart one!" Dan exclaimed.

"Move over!" Jeff pushed Dan and Polar away from the control panel. "The auto-pilot's on Traverse Town, but we can still fight off these guys. Where's the fucking laser button?" he pushed a button on the joystick and a fire ball flew out of our ship to one of the opposing ones. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" he blasted away at the attackers until the ship shook again and an alarm went off.

"We're dead!" exclaimed Polar.

"Refill the fuel tank! There should be some back there!" Jeff ordered. "Where's the shield activator?" he asked to himself.

I ran downstairs and searched around for that fuel tank. Once I found it, I quickly refilled it from a container filled with fuel that was directly below it and ran back upstairs when the alarm stopped flashing. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed when the ship quaked again.

"Everybody brace yourselves!" Jeff exclaimed when I walked in. "I'm warping us to Traverse Town!"  
"You okay?" Polar asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, completely petrified. I grabbed Kara and ran to my seat. We pulled on our complex seatbelts as Jeff started counting down.

"One," Jeff grabbed the joystick. "Two," I looked around at everyone- they were all scared out of their minds, and I sure didn't blame them. The island that had been our home for fifteen- or, in Polar's case, sixteen- years had just been completely besieged, our parents were stuck there, and my mother was just killed. Meanwhile, we were alone in a Gummi ship, being attacked by a barricade of ships and about to hit light speed and break through everything in our way. We were dead. "THREE!" Jeff pressed an orange button on the control panel and we were all forced backwards into our seats. Everything was so blurry and I had to close my because of the pressure. It felt like all the gravity in the universe was about to crush me flat.

I felt like a scrambled egg on a hot sidewalk when suddenly, everything stopped. We were all breathing heavily and our eyes were literally as big as tennis balls. I blinked a few times and held Kara close to me as she cried.

In front of us was Traverse Town. Jeff started the landing sequence and we slowly floated to the ground in the safety of our Gummi ship. We were safe.

We were alive.

We weren't dead.

When we landed, we were starved. It must have been around 4:30 AM, by this point.

"Is anybody dead?" Dan asked.

We all answered, "No," simultaneously.

"Maimed?"

"No!"

"Any broken or sprained limbs?"

"NO!" we were all louder this time.

"All right, all right," Dan answered defensively.

Kara burst out crying again. "Shhh," I tried to calm her down.

"Come on," Jeff said, "We need to find somewhere to spend the night."

"Well, first let's grab something to eat," Polar said monotonously, hitch-hiking over her shoulder to an outdoor restaurant behind her.

After we had some food, we went to the hotel in the Second District. It wasn't that hard to find our way around- we had performed there last week, so we knew it pretty well.

Dan and Jeff took one room, and Polar, Kara, and I took another one for obvious reasons. I didn't even bother going into the bathroom to change; I just plopped down on my bed. I was already in my pajamas anyway.

It was going to be another sleepless night, I could feel it. And I wasn't even using my powers! I'd slept in that hotel before, but this time it was different. All the other times we'd slept there, we had a home and families to go back to. Now, we were a bunch of stupid teenagers with nothing to go back to. No home. No family. We were in way over our heads.

Polar jumped onto her bed on the other side of the room after she put Kara in her Playpen. "All right, Rae. Time to spill the beans."

"Huh?" I know I sounded stupid trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Your vision, Raven. Why didn't you say anything?" she said.

I can't believe she actually called me by my real name! Nobody ever called me Raven since I was five. Not even my parents called me Raven, for Christ's sake!

I felt so guilty. I could have stopped all of this, but, no, I had to be stupid. My eyes filled with tears again my head fell into my hands.

"Please, Rae. Just tell me. You can tell me anything. I only want to help, but I can't if you won't let me." She wrapped her arms around me.

I took a deep breath. "All right." Polar sat down next to me. And I went on about everything. The Heartless, my parents having powers, everything. I didn't even understand half of it. I just needed to tell someone, even if it was too late. I couldn't tell Dan or Jeff. Or even my own parents, if they were there.

After I finished, there was silence for a few seconds. I broke the silence first. "I guess I didn't say anything because I didn't understand it."

"It's okay, Rae. You didn't even-"

"It's NOT okay! Our island was completely devastated and we're the only ones that made it out!" I ranted.

"You don't know that!" Polar said.

"No one could have possibly survived that barricade!"

"We did!" Polar countered. I had no idea how Kara was sleeping through all this bickering. "Let's call it a night," a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's really late."

that was an action-packed chappie, huh? R&R or die! (as usual).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That was my second sleepless night in a row. After that whole conversation with Polar, it was 4:42 AM. Now the alarm clock read 5:56 AM, and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. That was when I decided to put on my Discman- I left it in my robe's pocket. My Simple Plan CD was in there and it started playing "Welcome to My Life". My current theme song.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

Yes.

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

What do you think?

_Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you?_

Well, let's see. My parents were dead, my home was destroyed, we were almost killed in our own vessel, and not to many people I know are psychic (none). And not too many fifteen-year-old punks are rock stars, either.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

From reality.

_Do you lock yourself in you room?_

I would if it still existed.

_With your radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming?_

Hell yeah!

I found myself singing along to the chorus of the song: "To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around…" I didn't realize that I was being that loud, though. Apparently I was because Kara started crying, which woke up Polar. I ran over to Kara and took her out of her Playpen. I sat her down on my bed- which wasn't technically mine- and tried to comfort her. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. We're all gonna be fine," I told her, also trying to convince it to myself.

"Rae," Polar came up to me. "It's okay. That man- he was in your vision, right?" I nodded. "Your dad totally kicked his ass when he was 14. If he could beat him when he was _younger than us_ he could do it again when the dude is like 57."

"He killed my mom," I answered, trying my best to stifle my tears.

"I saw her chest moving after she got KO'd."

"That doesn't mean he didn't kill her and my dad after!" I managed. I tried my best not to cry, but the more I tried, the more ii failed.

Polar put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sure they're fine. I mean, he did have that key-thing. I saw him doing kung-fu with it before we left," she said.

After a minute of silence, there was a woman's scream outside. We ran out to the balcony and saw that the scream came from a woman with long, black hair. She seemed only a few years older than my parents. "Help!" she screamed.

"I'll go find someone!" Dan ran off. He and Jeff stood at the balcony beside ours.

I looked down at the woman I could see why she was screaming. She was being chased by a gigantic, insect-like creature. I could tell it was a Heartless- it had one of those broken-heart insignias on its torso. Its body was leaf green and its orange, round eyes rolled around in their sockets.

The creature stood on its hind legs and the woman recoiled, raising her arms to protect herself. The creature screeched demonically and allowed itself to fall on the woman. She screamed bloody murder as Jeff, Polar, and I watched in complete shock. Suddenly, a man scraggly, brown hair with a silver weapon with a black, gun-trigger-like handle jumped between the woman and the Heartless. He used his weapon to throw off the monster.

The man continued to fight that Heartless for a long time. I don't know how long. After a while, the demon finally fell. It slowly began to vanish, and a heart-shaped orb of light floated out of it. The monster then completely disappeared, and the man ran over to the woman asking, "Yuffie, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Leon," she replied.

"Wait a sec!" I said to Polar and Jeff, "Weren't we supposed to find someone named Leon?"

"Yeah," Jeff answered suspiciously.

We then focused on the conversation below us again. "When will the kind send for the Key Bearer, already?" Yuffie asked.

"I wonder where the Keyblade is," Leon answered.

Suddenly, I had a two-second premonition: _The word 'Keyblade' kept repeating in my head, and I saw the weapon that my dad was fighting with._

That was it. I needed to get down there. "Hold Kara," I handed her to Polar. I ran into the hotel room, drew the Keyblade on the paper (it was perfect, BTW), and jumped off the balcony and interrupted their conversation with, "Excuse me, but does the Keyblade look anything like this?" and showed them the picture.

Leon seemed curious and asked, "Where have you seen that before?"

"My dad was fighting with it before our island-"

"By any chance, your dad's name isn't Sora, is it?" Leon cut me off.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yes. Your mother named Kairi?" he continued.

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay. In that case I'm your uncle."

"Wha?" Jeff jumped down from his balcony and ran over.

"Your mother is my kid sister."

"That might explain where we get hazel eyes from, eh, Jeff?" I said.

"Yeah," Jeff answered.

Dan, all of a sudden, ran in with a blonde man who seemed about the same age as Leon and was carrying a Gummi cannon.

"Where's the Heartless?" he asked.

"There was a boss here earlier, but I took care of it," Leon answered. "You'll wanna be on your toes, though, Cid. Bosses never appear without the Key Bearer around."

"Weird," Cid said.

"Wait a second," Jeff said. "If you're really our uncle, then what are our names?" He interrogated.

"Jeff, Rae, and Kara's up there with your friend." He pointed to each of us in turn as he talked.

Jeff and I gave each other confused glances then looked back at Leon. I can't believe that I never noticed this before, but he was really tall! He must've been like 6'7!

Polar jumped off the balcony, landing on both of her feet. She ran over and handed Kara to me.

"So," Leon said, "What did happen to Destiny Island?"

"What?"

"You said something about your island before."

"Well," I couldn't find the words to describe what happened.

"It disappeared didn't it?" Cid asked.

"Cid!" The woman exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Jeff asked, completely shocked.

"Because A) you said your dad was fighting Heartless with the Keyblade on the island, which means there were Heartless, and B) the same star went out earlier tonight as the one that went out the day your father first came here," Cid explained.

"So?"

"So, when a star goes out, a world disappears."

"Oh," Dan said.

"You poor kids," the woman said.

"So, are Rae, me, and Kara related to you somehow?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I'm your aunt, but just call me Yuffie," she answered.

Kara was trying to break free of my grip. I knew she was just going to stim with something, which I normally wouldn't allow her to do, but there wasn't exactly a task that she needed to do, and she did need some way to calm down. So, I allowed her to run over to a window and lightly tap it with her fingers. As long is she didn't pound on the window, it was okay for now.

"She autistic?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

Suddenly, I had a vision of the present:

_It looked like the Third District. My dad was alive and fighting off many powerful Heartless with a Keyblade, just it was in a stronger form. This form was blue, and instead of a black Mickey-mouse chain, this one had an orange crab on it, and the end of the blade also looked like a crab._

_Meanwhile, my mom was cowering in the corner, when a black, flying Heartless with demonic talons tried to grab her. It failed to pick her up, but instead left three huge, deep cuts that went all the way up her back and up her neck a little. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. The blood stained her shirt and poured onto the ground._

"_Kairi!" my dad exclaimed. He did an awesome magic attack that created a blinding light which got rid of all the Heartless. Then he rushed over to my mom and held her close._

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I exclaimed aloud.

"What happened?' Polar asked.

"Another vision?" Jeff asked.

"Hell yeah! Mom and Dad are alive, but they're in huge danger!" I exclaimed.

"Where are they?" he exclaimed back.

"Somewhere in the Third District. Come on!" I grabbed Kara and led the way there, running faster than I had ever run before in my life.

**(NOTE: THIS PART IS NOT THROUGH RAE'S FIRST-PERSON POINT OF VIEW! THIS IS THIRD-PERSON ON AQUARIA'S END!)**

"Damn it!" Aquaria exclaimed as she watched her enemy prevail against her army of Heartless through her crystal ball. "I personally bred those Heartless!" she pounded on the table that her crystal ball rested upon, knocking it over. She used her telekinesis to lift it back to the table.

"What happened now?" Darkli, her 21-year-old sister, said as she walked in.

"Sora defeated the flying wolves!" Aquaria explained.

"Ugh. God damn it!" Darkli answered. She threw her talons into the gray, brick wall and left huge clawmarks in it when she pulled them out. "What's up with his family?"

"They all made it off the island, but they're separated. His wife's about to die, at least."

"You should've sent him a ton of bosses," Darkli said. "That would've finished him in a second."

"Ugh!" Aquaria grumbled. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." She pulled her long, scraggly, black hair out of her face, revealing her orange eyes. Her red-and-black cloak and baggy, black jeans tapered in the air as she walked. She teleported herself to Traverse Town for some unfinished business.

Don't worry, Random Person, we'll see a lot more of Darkli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as we got to the Third District, we instantly saw dad trying to help mom to her feet. "Mom!" Jeff and I exclaimed simultaneously. We sprinted over and embraced them.

"Thank god you kids are okay," Mom said through her pain.

"Us? What about you?" I said.

"You just got maimed!" Jeff finished my thought.

Leon and Yuffie ran over to us. "Are you guys okay?" asked Yuffie.

"What do you think?" Mom answered sarcastically.

"Come on," Leon said, "Let's go to the house and fix you up, Kairi."

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?" I asked. It did! 'Let's go to _the house_ and _fix you up_.' Especially considering that he's **_HER SISTER!_**

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

"Whatever," I said. Jeff, Polar, Dan and I cracked up.

"Let's just go!" Leon ordered.

"Right," Dad answered. He picked up mom and held her like a child.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps behind us. Everyone turned around and saw a girl with elbow-length, scraggly, black hair and skin as pale as snow. She wore a red belly-shirt with a Heartless insignia on it and baggy, black cargo pants. She also had a cloak that was red on the inside and black on the outside. The black part of it turned into a small over-shirt that covered that top of her shirt. Pulling her hair out of her orange eyes, she said, "Hello."

"Huh?" Dad answered stupidly.

When the girl summoned her red, flame-like sword, mom said, "She's an assassin, you moron," and grunted in pain.

"Not really," she said, "Assassins are paid to kill. I do it willingly." Her weapon ignited and there seemed to be something preventing it from getting to the long, black handle.

My dad whispered to Yuffie, "Get Kairi, Cid, and the kids to your house. Leon and I'll fight her off."

"Why can't I fight?" asked Cid.

"You don't have powers or a weapon," Leon explained monotonously.

"Come on, Kairi," Yuffie said, lifting her arm over her shoulders. I picked up Kara and followed.

"Oh, no you don't," the girl said, creating and invisible force field around the District. "You're not going anywhere."

"What do you want?' Dad asked.

"Revenge," she answered.

"Is it just me," Dan whispered to me, "or is this girl insane?"

"She's insane," I answered.

"What, exactly, did we do to you?" Leon asked.

"Do you know someone named Ansem?" she asked.

"What does that have to do-"

"Do you?"

"Yeah… he got killed by his own army yesterday," Dad answered confusedly.

"Definitely," I whispered back to Dan.

"LIAR! You were fighting him and he died because of it!" she exclaimed.

"And you care why?" Leon asked.

"He was my father!" She ran and attacked my Dad. He quickly put up the Keyblade and tried to block it. This seemed to work for a moment, but then her weapon sliced through his. He jumped backwards before her sword could even touch him. He picked up the piece of the Keyblade that fell off and simply touched it to the handle and it reattached itself. It then transformed into another form, and let me tell you, it was a hell of a lot cooler. It was pretty much all black and the chain at the bottom was of a black crown. The blade had a silver chain embossed into it and a blue gem on the handle.

"She's stronger than she's worth," Leon said. He threw bullets from his gun-sword at the girl, knocking her sword out of her hands.

"Wait a second," my dad said, "If your father's albino, how did you get black hair?"

"From my mother, you pathetic jackass," She answered, making her weapon levitate back to her. It ignited once more and the bloody battle ensued.

Meanwhile, my mom was starting to lose her mind due to loss of so much blood. She was cracking up when absolutely nothing was funny. When Yuffie tried to calm her down, she would always just laugh even more. At one point, she said "Yuffie, you have wonderful eyes," and went completely limp and unconscious.

"Oh, shit!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Give me your sweatshirt," she ordered Dan.

"Why?" Dan asked defensively.

"We need a way to stop the bleeding!"

"Give her the godforsaken sweatshirt!" I ordered stridently. Knowing me all too well, he took it off and chucked it to Yuffie, revealing his Chevelle tee-shirt.

Yuffie wrapped the sweatshirt around my mother's waist. To better secure it, she took off her scarf and tied it around her. "This'll have to do for now," she said. She carefully checked her pulse and said, "Oh, thank God she still has a pulse!"

Abruptly, the girl struck my Dad in the stomach with her weapon ignited. "Sora!" we all exclaimed except for Mom, who was unconscious, and Jeff and I, who just screamed, "Dad!" He landed next to Mom and grunted in his agony.

_This is just great_, I thought. _As soon as I think they're alive, they die right in front of me._ Jeff clenched his fists; I tried futilely to stifle my tears; Dan and Polar just stared at all that was happening, completely speechless— and I sure don't blame them!

Suddenly, I heard a mysterious voice. I didn't hear it—it was more like I felt the words somewhere in my heart. _Keyblade… Keyblade… Take it. You are the one who will vanquish the darkness…_

"What the—" I said, apparently louder than I had intended.

"What?" Yuffie asked while Leon tried to continue fighting the girl.

"Don't you hear that?"

"What?"

"That voice!" I answered.

The voice kept on whispering to me. _Take it… Take it…_

So I took it. I took the Keyblade and ran to strike the girl. I ignored several cries of "Rae, what are you thinking?" and "Dude, you're crazy!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Aquaria," she answered, "and you're gonna die!"

"Wait! Why am I being killed for something you think my dad did?" I asked, blocking about five different attacks from her.

"To make him suffer," she answered. I raised an eyebrow at her and the battle ensued. I had no idea that I could fight like that! My reflexes were faster than I had ever imagined. It even _scared_ me a little.

"I didn't kill your father, damn it!" my dad exclaimed.

"Yes you did!" Aquaria started to levitate, and a crow landed on her shoulder. "We shall meet again," she said, and disappeared before our eyes.

I ran over to where everyone was clumped together and said, "We need to get these two to a hospital, and fast!"


End file.
